The Legend of Yuan Shao
by Aquatic-Idealist
Summary: It is said that Yuan Benchu turned senile right before the Battle of Guandu, and that Cao Cao was destined to defeat him. But what if Benchu managed to keep a clear head on his shoulders? What if Yuan Shao saw something prophetic that convinced him to see reason? Here Benchu made a few better choices, and that made all the difference.
1. The Prophetic Dream

**The Legend of Yuan Shao**

_A Comedy_

Chapter 1: The Prophetic Dream

**Ye, Governor's Palace, Yuan Shao's quarters, January AD 197**

Once again, it was the same dream.

He saw the heads of Yan Liang and Wen Chou, his best warriors, stuck on pikes for the world to see.

He saw the man he considered a friend, Cao Cao of Chenliu, laugh and dine with his warriors while Yan Liang and Wen Chou's heads stared soullessly at their meal.

How could such things happen? How could a childhood friendship fall apart like this? How could two men, both champions of order, champions of prosperity turn on one another?

He saw his army fall apart in flames. He saw Tian Feng, his strategist, thrown in jail while Ju Shou and Shen Pei died one by one because of _his_ incompetence. Both warriors and wise men led meaningless lives as long as they served Yuan Shao.

And Yuan Shao forced himself to wake up.

"Guandu-" The word left his lips before he was conscious enough to understand them.

"Guandu is nothing but a fort on my frontier!" Yuan Shao growled as he forced himself upright. "Why do I have this recurring dream? Well, it always got worse." He muttered.

Indeed, the rest of the dream was no different. His scholars bickered amongst each other even though their armies were scattered to the winds. And the final image was that of Cao Cao, laughing as the heads of Yuan Shao's sons and Yuan Shao's remaining officers were brought to him.

"Mengde wouldn't do that. He may be a prankster and he might have gotten me in trouble more than twice, but he is not heartless. Cao Mengde may be strict, and might lack self-control, but he is not a monster."

As Yuan Shao continued to mutter, his wife rose from her side of the bed.

"My lord, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, my dear. Don't worry about me. But I have something I need to do." And with that he slowly got off the bed.

"Very well." The Lady Liu, Yuan Shao's favorite concubine, yawned as she sprawled herself back on their bed. It was always like this: her husband refused to tell her anything, and often dealt with problems by himself. Men!

* * *

The rest of the morning left Yuan Shao in a meeting with his scholars.

Tian Feng, the one who seemed to always have a plan, was the first to greet him. "My lord!" He yelled theatrically, thrusting his index finger in Yuan Shao's face. "This council has constantly clamored for war, a war for which we are unprepared. We have just completed our campaign against Gongsun Zan. His death is regrettable, but some of his commanders have joined us. They still need time to integrate with the rest of our troops.

"If you truly wish to attack Cao Cao, we will be in dire straights: Cao Cao's men are rested, and would be ready for an assault. Instead we should report our victory to the Emperor, and if Cao Cao wishes to stop us we can claim that he is the true traitor to the throne!

"Although he has his own loyalists, there are still several men in his army whose allegiance wavers when they see how he treats our young Emperor. If we can demonstrate to the Han Court that it is Cao Cao who is the true traitor, people will support us across the whole Empire! Many within Cao Cao's own ranks will surely join us in our attack, they will view us as liberators, not as rebels, and you will surely savor our victory."

Yuan Shao's eyes widened, and he froze, much like a deer when faced with a bright light. Tian Feng was asking him to do the opposite of what his other advisers advised: instead of attacking, Tian Feng wanted him to rebuild.

But Guo Tu, the one who Yuan Shao felt was the nicest of his advisors, was one of the loudest objectors.

"My lord! Your army is powerful! There is no need to wait for allies that may never appear. I hear that Dong Cheng, a Minister in the Han Court, is making some sort of pledge to kill Cao Cao, and has gotten support from the likes of Liu Bei and Ma Teng, but the fact that I know of it shows that it is not so secret. Dong Cheng is certain to die soon, so Tian Feng's ploy is a farce. Perhaps he wants to wait until Cao Cao's armies are strong, and then help him crush our army! He is a traitor, and should be executed immediately!"

A couple of murmurs echoed throughout the room. It seemed that Feng Ji and Xu You, scholars in Yuan Shao's employ who often complained about how horrible Tian Feng was and how he would kick babies to cure his boredom and Alzheimers, were eager to support Guo Tu's assessment of the situation.

Shen Pei, Yuan Shao's chief tactician, simply grunted. "We have the manpower and weapons, my lord. Cao Cao is not a fool, but he is hardly invincible. If we strike now, we can crush him."

Images of the dream came pouring into his mind yet again, and Yuan Shao shivered somewhat. In his dreams Yuan saw Feng Ji make another jab at Tian Feng, leading to Tian's execution. Guo Tu, for his part, later convinced Yuan Shao's sons to hate and attempt to kill each other even when Cao Cao was at their door!

Yet he remembered another prominent face, and so Yuan Shao turned to Ju Shou.

"What do you think?" He asked simply.

Yuan Shao could swear that Ju Shou looked shocked. "You're asking me what I think?"

"Indeed, my lord! Why ask what that fool thinks? He probably agrees with Tian Feng! He probably was paid by Cao Cao too!" Feng Ji yelled while Guo Tu nodded vigorously.

For a moment Yuan Shao glanced back at Guo Tu. Was the latter's kindness just an act? A means of ensuring his paycheck? Had he been tricking his lord this entire time? Was Guo Tu the man Yuan Shao thought he knew?

Tian Feng just let out an exasperated sigh as he stared at his lord and Ju Shou.

Ju Shou cleared his throat. "Well, my lord, although I disagree with Tian Feng's assessment that our army is entirely outmatched at the moment, I do believe in his general strategy. If we attack Cao Cao now, it would seem we were attacking him without provocation. Thus people would think that we are merely trying to conquer land or vie for power.

"But if we present ourselves as humble servants to the Emperor, trying to eliminate northern rebels like Gongsun Zan, others will see us differently. If we show the people how Cao Cao has deceived them and is not a true Prime Minister in intent, we will no doubt gain ample support against him. Once Cao Cao is unmasked as a traitor, our attacks against him will be given heaven's favor, and we may even have other lords join in the fight."

"That's just a waste of time! Cao Cao will grow stronger if we just wait! And by the time we attack he'll be strong enough to stop us and-"

Yuan Shao simply raised his hand, yet Feng Ji kept talking. Feng's eyes narrowed with hatred at he started to curse Ju Shou.

"You are obviously a traitor and a fiend who despises our great army and wishes for us t-"

Yuan Shao clenched his hand into a fist, and turned towards Feng Ji. "Master Feng, I have heard that our domestic affairs are somewhat lax as of late. Why don't you take care of things in Beiping? The people who once lived under Gongsun Zan's rule might not be that familiar with the way we do things, don't you think?"

Feng Ji paled, and he glared at Tian Feng and Ju Shou before leaving the assembly.

"M-my lord, do not let those two break your resolve. Cao Cao may be no fool, after all he used to be your friend, but our army is far more powerful than his. Shen Pei is right, we can crush him!"

"Guo Tu, your council is most welcome, but I have made my decision. I am not ready to fight Cao Cao at this time, and if the leader is unready his soldiers will be defeated. As Sun Tzu once said: know thy enemy, and know thyself, and you will win a hundred battles. I don't think we know Cao Cao's army that well, and I'm beginning to think we don't know ourselves that well either. I feel we ought to better integrate the troops and commanders we gained after crushing Gongsun Zan, and once they are ready we can begin to free the Central Plains from Cao Cao's reign."

* * *

In Cao Cao's camp, the situation was also quite strange.

"My lord, Yuan Shao is a failure in a thousand ways. He is indecisive and senile. His advisers quarrel with one another, and the one he treats best is little more than a yes-man, a kisser of bottoms, a man who would quite willingly submit to his lord in every way possi-"

"I get the point, Fengxiao." Cao Cao sighed as Guo Jia nearly began to dance with glee at the thought of Yuan Shao's failures.

"Are you sure this isn't because you weren't treated all that well in Yuan Shao's court?" Xun Yu, Cao Cao's other strategist, sighed solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are definitely a brilliant man, and you used to serve Yuan Shao. I don't recall hearing about you when you worked for him, so it's quite likely that he gave you a pitiful position with low pay, so you came to us."

"I- Well I won't deny that I did serve Yuan Shao once, but do you think I'd betray him just for money? Yuan Shao fails to adequately support the realm: a noble lord ought to ensure the people's livelihood and bring prosperity to the realm, but Yuan Shao is indecisive and his hesitance has left many soldiers dead. Yes, some of his territories know peace, but much of Yuan Shao's land reels from his battles with Gongsun Zan. Our lord has, in contrast, kept his lands strong while keeping Lu Bu pinned in Pu Yang. Sooner or later the villain will die, and when he does our lord will have ample resources to crush Yuan Shao and claim the northlands!"

Xun Yu shrugged. "Yuan Shao may be inept at times, but he is not incompetent. Do not assume that your victory will be so easy. Besides, Tian Feng and Ju Shou are talented scholars, and with a roster like Shen Pei, Yan Liang, and Wen Chou our enemies have more than enough talented commanders. We should be wary."

"Regardless, Lu Bu is indeed our main threat. We must destroy him, and when we do I can finally rest knowing that my most threatening opponent would have finally been defeated! Yuan Shao can wait, Benchu must be rather exhausted from his fight against Gongsun Zan... He was never one to bear hardship when it came!" Cao Cao barked as Guo Jia and Xun Yu glared at each other. The court of Cao was not so different from the court of Yuan after all!

* * *

**Puyang, Governor's Office**

Lu Bu and Chen Gong sat facing one another. The former sprawled himself across his seat in the Governor's chair.

"My lord, reports indicate that Cao Cao may attack our position. We have suffered defeats against him before, and our soldiers shiver at the thought of facing him again. However Zhang Liao and Gao Shun are prepared, and with their continued service I am sure we will prevail. The roads are muddy this time of year, giving us a favorable defensive position as Cao Cao will have to slog through them to come to us. If we set up ambushes along the road, and fall upon him as he attempts to attack the city, we can crush his armies and force him to flee!"

Lu Bu squirmed. "You are saying that we should crouch in the mud and wait for the enemy to come to us? Those are parlor tricks for cowards. No, I can do much better than that. I agree that we've had trouble against Cao Cao for a long time. He has beaten us several times and I've lost plenty of good men against him. But I am Lu Fengxian, the greatest of warriors! If I return to the field once more, Cao Cao's men will quiver in their boots. Song Xian and Wei Xu will be my vanguard, the men who will announce my presence to our foes. But Diao Chan shouldn't witness more violence. You and Zhang Liao should take her somewhere safe."

"My lord?"

"You seem to think that Cao Cao is more powerful than us. I want you to protect her just in case. You, Zhang Liao, and Gao Shun are the three men I trust to do just that. If Gao Shun isn't watching over Pu Yang you can have him join you when you withdraw. I have other officers who can rally the people to watch while I crush Cao Cao!"

* * *

A week passed while Lu Bu's army prepared for the inevitable. Sure enough, scouts reported that Cao Cao's men were enroute to Puyang, and would encounter Lu Bu's forces soon.

"Master Chen has successfully withdrawn to the north. Even if Cao Cao sends his best riders, he won't be able to catch them. Master Chen has declared that he will speak with Lord Yuan Shao, asking them for sanctuary if necessary. Otherwise, they are 'just visiting.' Even though Yuan Shao obviously outnumbers us, Zhang Liao and Gao Shun would make any kidnapper pause."

"Thank you, Hao Meng, now go back to the city and fortify your position with what men we could spare. Song Xian, Wei Xu, and I will engage the enemy and crush them, but we will need a fallback option in case Cao Cao is more resilient."

"Are you scared, my lord?" Song Xian grinned. "You are Lu Fengxian, man among men. There is no man who could possibly defeat you in combat. And you have Wei Xu, and you have me, and you have a dozen powerful warriors who could cut off Cao Cao's head. There's nothing to worry about."

Lu Bu sneered. "You're right, Song Xian, but even so we need someone to watch the city for us. Wait for us, Hao Meng, and watch us return with Cao Cao's head!" And with that Lu Bu rode off.

Hao Meng tightened his grip on his bow. There was no doubt that Lu Bu was the strongest warrior in the land, but why were they reduced to a single fortress with only a dozen notable commanders?

* * *

**Ye, Eastern Gate**

As the eldest son of Yuan Shao, Yuan Tan was proud to be in charge of the city's east gate.

This gate faced the mighty Lu Bu, and locked the roads leading to glorious Bei Hai beyond that. Traders, merchants, officials of all sorts needed to pass through this gate to reach important eastern cities. Yuan Tan's post certainly made him feel important in an age where too many people were treated like nobodies.

But even with all this importance, Yuan Tan panicked when he saw a certain group approach his gate.

"Sir, a small retinue of a dozen soldiers has approached the gate. They claim to be led by one Chen Gong."

Upon hearing that name, Yuan Tan's eyes widened, and his lieutenant stared at him worriedly while he paced the floor.

"What should I do? What should I do? If I let them in then Chen Gong might cause trouble, but if I don't let them in then we'll probably have Lu Bu come charging in, killing anyone that moves. Either way I might lose my job and father will be angry and..."

"Master Yuan, Master Guo Tu has let them in."

"What?!"

* * *

**Ye, Ground Level, Near the East Gate**

The city streets were packed this time of year. The eastern marketplace was nearby and nearly a thousand people clamored as they tried to sell their wares.

Guo Tu grinned at each businessman who hurriedly brushed past him. More sales meant more tax money. More tax money meant, well...

Drool fell from his lips as he thought of his newest concubine.

But he quickly wiped it off when he realized who it was who stood before him.

"Master Chen, it is an honor to meet you in person."

"The honor is mine."

"Generals Zhang and Gao, it is truly a pleasure to have you here in Ye. As I stand before you I feel so much safer!"

Zhang Liao nodded respectfully while Gao Shun's eyebrow twitched with suspicion.

When Diao Chan tried to speak, Guo Tu simply ignored her and addressed Chen Gong.

"But while it is truly an honor to have Chen Gongtai, Zhang Wenyuan, and, Gao Shun, here..." Guo Tu spoke the last name slowly, as though he was unsure whether it would be appropriate or not. "I am confused regarding the reason for your presence. You all serve the esteemed lord Lu Bu, ruler of majestic Pu Yang, and there would be no need for all of you to come as a diplomatic envoy, so please apologize for my rudeness." A bead of sweat began to roll down Guo Tu's face as he glanced nervously between Zhang Liao and Gao Shun. "... But why are you here?"

"Our presence here is more urgent than you know, Master Guo. We must speak with Lord Yuan Shao himself, and I am sure he can permit some space in his schedule for the likes of Chen Gong and Zhang Liao. We bring important news of events in the south, events that, based on the garrison here at Ye, have not had Master Yuan's attention. Times are dire, and the land cries out in pain. We have no time to mince words and mutter over trivial flattery. Take us to your lord, or we will scour the city to find him."

Guo Tu's face turned red with rage. "You dare speak to me in such a fashion, gi-"

Chen Gong, Zhang Liao, and Gao Shun quickly put themselves in between her and Guo Tu. "Master Guo, you are speaking to the wife of Lord Lu Bu. The three of us are his faithful retainers. I pray you reconsider what you are about to say." Chen Gong spoke gravely.

The look in Cheng Gong's eyes had Guo Tu quiver in his boots. Qu Yi often shared that look. He did not like that look!

"I... Very well. Master Chen, Lady Lu, please come this way."

* * *

**Ye. Governor's Palace, Front Gate**

As Guo Tu, Chen Gong, and their party approached Yuan Shao's headquarters, the two strategists promptly found themselves staring face to face with a man drawing a bow.

"You lot are Lu Bu's men, are you not? What is the meaning of this? Explain your presence here or your servants can return you there with feathers in your eyes."

Chen Gong promptly knelt, as did the rest of Lu Bu's officers.

"General Qu, we come to bring news of events in the south. The situation is dire, and although I am in awe of your presence we have little time to chat. Please let us through."

Qu Yi raised an eyebrow. "What I find hard to believe is that Chen Gongtai of Dong prefecture would come all this way instead of sending some scribe. Not to mention the fact that lady Diao Chan is with you."

Diao Chan smiled. "My presence should prove to you that the situation is most dire, no? Indeed, if there was nothing to worry about, I wouldn't need an escort consisting of Zhang Wenyuan, Chen Gongtai, and Gao Shun himself. After all, Lu Fengxian is not known as a man who can resist the _irresistible_ for long."

Chen Gong glanced at Qu Yi worriedly, but the commander laughed. "I'm sure he cannot! Very well." With that Qu Yi nodded and stepped aside, allowing the party through.

"Lord Lu Bu is y-"

"He may be my lover, Chen Gong, but you and I both know that others do not understand our relationship. That man just now is hardly fond of Lu Fengxian, and he would not react well to diplomatic overtures made by his alleged enemy."

"I see. Should you do the talking instea-?"

"We have entrusted our lives to your mind, and I see no reason to doubt your wisdom. But sometimes I might find it necessary to show that I can smooth-talk too!"

"Understood, milady. Lead the way!"

* * *

**Pu Yang**

The citadel itself was under siege.

"Hyaah!' Wei Xu roared as he swung his spear.

"You call yourself a warrior? Come and face me! I am Xu Chu of Qiao, and unless you want to be known as the coward of Pu Yang you must show me your strength!"

"Fool! Do you know who I am? I am Wei Xu, herald of the great Lu Fengxian, and you will soon be a stain on my spear."

Wei Xu charged at Xu Chu, his horse's hooves lashing out at the enemy duelist, but Xu Chu swung his hammer and, with a single blow, Wei Xu gasped and sputtered as he tried to breathe.. The warrior swayed back and forth, nearly falling off his horse, while Xu Chu laughed.

Wei heard that laugh and, with a light growl, yanked his horse's reigns and charged again, thrusting his spear forward. The strike connected, and Xu Chu grunted as his enemy's weapon cut through his right shoulder. As blood began to flow from the wound, Xu Chu pulled the spear in closer, deeper into his body.

Wei Xu was pulled forward, and after he got to a certain point Xu Chu smiled in his face. As Wei Xu gripped tightly on his spear to prevent a fall, Xu Chu quickly grabbed his hammer with his left hand, lifted the hammer high,...

And Wei Xu could no longer see for some time.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Earlier, Western Outskirts of Pu Yang**_

_As he charged forward, Lu Bu noticed that the roads were empty. There was an eerie silence across the woods, as though nobody was there. No, perhaps they were present, just watching._

_But from behind him he heard distant yells and screams, and the roars of thousands of soldiers descending upon the fortress._

"_Wei Xu, go check it out!" He yelled._

_But Wei Xu had already ridden off towards the noise._

_Song Xian stared at Lu Fengxian as he stood there, contemplating his next move._

"_My lord, Wei Xu is strong, and Hao Meng may still be in the city, but I do not think they can handle the enemy alone."_

"_Don't you see?" Lu Bu started to smile. "Cao Cao's sneak attack is treacherous but foolish. You and I are renowned warriors, and with the soldiers we have we can use the same tactics against him. We will move forward with haste. If we strike now, we can take Chenliu!"_

_But as Lu Bu and Song Xian rode deeper into enemy territory, it never occurred to them that they were traversing extremely close to Yuan Shao's border the entire time. How could Cao Cao leave a border fortress like Chen Liu undefended? And even if Cao Cao managed to lure Wei Xu and part of Lu Bu's unit away, then wouldn't Lu Bu see an obvious trap?_

* * *

**On the Road to Chenliu**

"My lord. We have marched for some time and yet there is no enemy unit in sight. Isn't it strange? And if they really are attacking Pu Yang, we should withdraw and use our troops to aid Wei Xu and Hao Meng in the city's defense, no?"

"What are you talking about, Song Xian? This region is mostly countryside; we are nearing Chenliu but until then I doubt Cao Cao would have wasted time setting up checkpoints. Even if Pu Yang falls, our conquest of Chenliu will show the world that I can seize strongholds with a handful of men. No one would dare challenge me then!"

As if on cue, hooks darted out from under the tall grasses and shadows that made up this 'countryside.'

Although it would have been able to jump away had it been aware, Red Hare's hooves were caught and the horse cried out as it fell. Song Xian's horse was caught too, but the warrior jumped off his horse.

"I am Song Xian! Who are you? How dare y-"

An arrow flew, piercing Song Xian's soldier, and the warrior gasped and fell.

Lu Bu's eyes widened as many hands suddenly grabbed him, seizing his halberd and keeping him pinned on the ground. Soon he felt a large object slam against his helmet from behind, and there was only darkness.

**3 hours later**

Cold water splashed on their faces as Lu Bu, Song Xian, and Wei Xu woke up. The three men found themselves in the same small cell.

"Come along, you three. The Prime Minister awaits."

"Xiahou Dun? What are you doing here? I thought Cao Xing would force you to retire for a time."

"Lu Fengxian, I'm not surprised that you would believe such a stupid idea. I pledged my life to Lord Cao Cao, and no mere wound could keep me from fulfilling my duties. As for you, you are a dirty, cowardly traitor. You betrayed Lord Ding Yuan for pretty trinkets and a horse, and served that animal Dong Zhuo only to stab him in the back over a woman. You embody corruption and greed, and aren't even fit to lick my boots, let alone insult me so."

When Lu Bu snarled at this insult, Xiahou Dun simply punched him in the face. Song Xian and Wei Xu stared at their lord, their eyes unmoving.

The three men were dragged into a large chamber, where they found Cao Cao seated in front of a giant execution block.

"This is the governor's estate of Puyang. We're in the dungeons." Lu Bu mumbled.

"Indeed you are." Cao Cao grinned as an executioner with a huge axe strolled into the room.

There was another man seated beside Cao Cao. "Hao Meng?! Is that you?!" Song Xian gasped.

"Yes. I've sent letters north to Master Chen Gong: Lord Cao Cao knows that they are seeking refuge with Yuan Shao. Soon, your whore and your remaining lackeys will fall before the Marquis. Lord Cao Cao is both Marquis of Wuping and Prime Minister of Han. What is Yuan Shao? Nothing more than Grand General. Chen Gong may think that they can hide behind Yuan Shao, but we will defeat them. Your plans are all for naught, Lu Bu."

"You dirty traitor! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Hao Meng merely grinned while Cao Cao ordered Wei Xu and Song Xian to kneel before him.

"The land is still in ruins. If I die here, my life will have no more value. I surrender!" Song Xian spoke.

Lu Bu spat at his former lieutenant, all while Wei Xu was watching. Lu Bu's other lieutenant turned to Cao Cao, and submitted as well.

"Your warrior Xu Chu is a strong opponent. I would like to spar with him again. And of course Song Xian's right: we can achieve a lot if we serve a better lord, like you."

As both his men had betrayed him, Lu Bu roared and shook violently, but his chains would not fall off. Cao Cao ordered his new recruits to tackle Lu Bu to the ground, and while they bound his arms and legs, the executioner raised his axe...

And Lu Bu's head was removed from his body.

* * *

**Ye, Governor's Palace, Guest Room**

"Pray correct me if I am mistaken, Master Chen, but you are telling me that Lu Bu trusts **me** enough to provide the four of you shelter? You four have offered to serve me in the meantime. Well! I am happy to grant Lu Bu amnesty as well should he arrive, and I accept your offer."

Guo Tu's face turned pale, but Tian Feng and Ju Shou were smiling.

And thus Chen Gong, Diao Chan, Gao Shun, and Zhang Liao joined the stars among Yuan Shao's force.


	2. Taking Initiative

Chapter 2: Taking Initiative

**Xiaopei, Xu Province**

"Lu Bu has been defeated in Pu Yang. All reports indicate that he is dead."

"Master Sun! You cannot be serious!" Liu Bei rose from his chair as governor of Xuzhou to personally gasp in Sun Qian's face. "If Lu Bu is dead, then only Cao Cao and Yuan Shao remain as those who dominate the North. Gongsun Zan was defeated so quickly, and Cao Cao has gobbled up most of the other warlords. Ma Teng is in faraway Xiliang, he cannot help us."

"We must contact Dong Cheng. We must utilize his authority at court along with any Han loyalist troops, ourselves, Ma Teng, Liu Biao, and hopefully Yuan Shao and surround Cao Cao with all these armies. Together, we will kill the traitor and justice will return to China." Guan Yu stroked his magnificent beard.

"Masters, Dong Cheng's plan is far too late. I am sure that even he realizes that if he triggers his rebellion now, he will simply die. We must consolidate our forces. There are additional armies to the south: Sun Ce, Yan Baihu, Liu Zhang, along with Lord Liu Biao that Master Guan mentioned. We must find a way to form a coalition between these forces. While we won't be able to go on the offensive as Lord Guan suggested, we can at least challenge our foes and keep them contained."

"The first part of your plan is sound, Sun Qian. We should indeed forge an alliance with the Southern powers, but they won't be convinced of any attempts to 'restore the Han.' It would be stupid of us to use that rhetoric. Rather, we all know that Cao Cao and Yuan Shao are the most powerful factions in China. Cao Cao in particular holds the rank of Prime Minister, but many people saw what he is really capable of when he struck Xuzhou recently. We stand here as evidence of his failure, but I doubt we can bet on not having him return. Master Sun's plan is otherwise acceptable, if we join forces with these southern powers, we can ensure our survival and one day strike Cao Cao together."

"Thank you for amending my plan, Jian Yong." Sun Qian smiled politely.

But Liu Bei only scoffed at that suggestion.

"In the past, the people of China would bow their heads in reverence when visiting cities like Luo Yang and Jin Yang. Those cities represented the height of our civilization. But now the land in chaos, and so those two cities are threatened. The south has always been a land of barbarians and settlers who moved there because they could not achieve much greatness in the _civilized_ central plains. Now that the Emperor cannot enforce his will upon distant lands, how can we be sure that the current governors of those backwaters aren't bandits themselves? Surely men who gain power in chaos must be vicious enough to seize and keep it?"

Jian Yong grinned. "While they may be bandits, their viciousness will be useful if it is directed at Cao Cao. You must consider a practical solution to that problem, my lord."

Sun Qian's eyes darted uneasily between the two men. "Esteemed sirs, if we are to establish a coalition, we cannot harbor such prideful thoughts..."

But Liu Bei shrugged. "Yan Baihu is a confirmed bandit, and I was under the impression that Sun Ce would come after him sooner than later. Liu Yao has been defeated. But even with that in mind, we are currently stationed with Yuan Shu positioned due south of us. Any attempt to gain help from the southerners would force us to deal with him. I think I need more troops in order to dislodge him from Shou Chun. Let's focus on that first."

And Liu Bei's followers proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**Ye, War Room**

"My scouts have provided me with new developments... Puyang has fallen to Cao Cao's army." Shen Pei placed a map on a large table in a room wallpapered with strategic maps.

"No!" Diao Chan gasped.

"Lu Bu is most certainly dead, then. It is a pity." Ju Shou sighed.

"My lord, according to this map, Cao Cao has left Xuchang vulnerable. We must strike now if we ever hope to secure the realm." Tian Feng jumped out of his seat and pointed on the map, his eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"Xuchang is Mengde's home." Yuan Shao muttered. "But if I take that city, perhaps Mengde will be forced to finally listen to me."

"My lord! The old villain is trying to deceive you! With one breath, he says that you are unready, but now he says that you can attack?!" Guo Tu growled.

"On the contrary, perhaps Master Tian finally sees it our way. And it is true: Cao Cao brought several of his best commanders to aid him in defeating Lord Lu Bu. His defenses in Xuchang have been weakened. If Dong Cheng sees us coming, he may even assist us from within. Together, we can save the Emperor and force Cao Cao to beg for his life." Xu You grinned.

"Master Xu, you!"

"Enough!" Yuan Shao roared. "We have little time to waste. Shen Pei, Xu You, you two shall serve as Chief Tacticians. Tian Feng, Ju Shou, you will be by my side as our Chief Strategists. Guo Tu, I trust that you can handle affairs back home."

Guo Tu looked upon Tian Feng and Ju Shou's smiling faces with some fear. "My lord, they are trying to trick you. You are walking into a trap..."

"You have all served me faithfully." Yuan Shao nodded. "I doubt that any of you would betray me."

Guo Tu gulped, and beads of sweat began to fall. "Um, Master Chen...?"

Chen Gong glared at him, but turned back to Yuan Shao. "Lord Yuan Shao, as your latest servant I hope to assist Master Shen in our war effort."

"I thank you for your initiative."

"I would like to help as well, in any way I can." Diao Chan bowed. "I will rally generals Zhang and Gao to assist your army, my lord."

Ju Shou looked upon the young woman with concern, but Yuan Shao grinned. "Your eagerness to help is most appreciated, my lady. I will help you avenge Lord Lu Bu. Men, we march at dawn! Soon, Xuchang will be ours!"

* * *

**Jizhou, three days later**

Galloping down the road on the fastest horse in Yuan Shao's personal stables, Guo Tu finally reached Feng Ji's post. His horse looked like it was about to die, and nearly collapsed when it was taken to the local stables.

"Master Feng, I have terrible news."

"The fact that you have personally arrived demonstrates that it is terrible." Feng Ji nodded. "That wretched Tian Feng manipulated our lord into keeping me here, and General Qu Yi is here as well."

"That is good, for I must speak to any of our esteemed commanders: Yuan Shao has been deceived by Tian Feng. He is now marching upon Cao Cao's city of Xuchang."

"I don't see how that's a problem."

"Don't you? If Yuan Shao succeeds, he will think highly of Tian Feng and-"

"Say no more." Feng JI's eyes widened. "And even if he fails, he is sure to gain at least some territory, and may potentially cut off Cao Cao's access to Luoyang."

"Exactly. With Shen Pei, Xu You, and Ju Shou marching alongside him, Tian Feng has ensured that their unit will be innovative enough not to get caught in some wily trap."

"Yes. We must prepare ourselves. If Tian Feng gains renown he may allow certain information to come into the spotlight, information that may bring us disfavor."

And Feng Ji grinned. "It would be most unfortunate for Guo Tu to be unable to acquire a new concubine, or for Feng Ji to fail to receive income supplements that I so rightfully deserve."

Now Guo Tu could finally grin. "You understand fully! Tian Feng will doom us both. Let us ensure that he does not succeed."

And both men began their plot.

* * *

**Guandu**

There were no commanders here in the plains of Guandu.

Yuan Shao's forces continued their march towards Xu Chang.

"Shen Pei's unit is in position, my lord. If Cao Cao becomes aware of our plan, it will be far too late for him. Master Chen Gong is with him, along with Generals Zhang Yang, Zhang He, Gao Shun, and Gao Gan. General Tian Yu has volunteered to take charge of a reserve unit that will reinforce either Shen Pei's unit or our own. Frankly, Master Shen may need it more. I find it unlikely that Cao Cao can intercept us with Shen Pei in his way."

"Thank you, Tian Feng." Yuan Shao smiled. "With Yan Liang, Wen Chou, Xin Ping, Zhang Liao, and Chunyu Qiong with us, and the wisdom of Xu You, Ju Shou, and yourself, victory is assured!"

* * *

**Shou Chun, Zhong Dynasty**

"Impossible! You mean to tell me that that old buffoon not only defeated Gongsun Zan in a few months, but has also begun a southern campaign against Cao Cao?"

"That's what our scouts are telling us, sir. We managed to acquire some _information_ from a certain Jia Xu in Wancheng who has also been monitoring the situation." Yang Hong, chief strategist of Yuan Shu's Zhong Dynasty, bowed respectfully before his lord.

"Get me generals Zhang Xun, Liu Xun, and Ji Ling. We will need to formulate a plan should that idiot succeed." Yuan Shu grunted.

"We need more than that, my lord." Yan Xiang, another key minister at court, stepped in front of Yang Hong. "Reports are in that Liu Bei of Xu province has been gathering an army. Chances are he will attempt to move his army southward, in an attempt to attack us and reach the south. He has some formidable commanders in his ranks; victory will not be an easy task."

"Aye. Our best option is to improve our relations with Sun Ce's force. If we can convince him to send reinforcements in case Liu Bei or even Yuan Shao attacks, we may be able to weather that storm. At worst, you may be able to flee south and-" Yang Hong spoke, but was interrupted by his lord.

"I am Emperor of Zhong! I will serve no one. I am superior to all! Summon my warriors here now! Don't lecture me with weak notions of compromise or withdrawals."

Yang Hong and Yan Xiang exchanged sad glances as they carried out their lord's commands.

* * *

**Xu Chang, North Gate Guardhouse**

"Hmn. I play here." Cao Hong placed a black stone on the board, potentially cutting off a group of his opponent's white stones.

The esteemed commanders Cao Hong and Li Dian were playing a game of Go (Weiqi), while Lu Qian, their colleague who had administrative control over the city, watched with interest. As Li Dian responded, Lu Qian chuckled a little.

"Wait a second..." Cao Hong muttered.

Li Dian grinned.

"Your group over there has only one eye." Lu Qian snickered.

"Dammit!" Cao Hong shot out of his chair. "I could have sworn that I could win that corner!"

"But if you don't save your group, the points you've gained on that corner wouldn't be enough to compensate your losses."

"You!..." Cao Hong growled at Li Dian.

"Such is the fate of those who cannot discern life and death." Lu Qian nodded sagely.

And at that moment, they heard a loud crack, shaking their guardhouse.

* * *

**Main Camp, Yuan Shao's army, Northern Outskirts of Xuchang**

"We've bypassed Guandu, and Master Shen Pei leads our defensive unit near Chenliu. We must take Xu Chang with the men we have, as Master Tian Yu will certainly be called from Guan Du to aid Shen Pei. Men! I trust that your bravery and insight will prevail over Xuchang's paltry defenses. Cao Mengde has greatly underestimated us: let us punish him for that error!" Tian Feng cried as he addressed the troops.

Meanwhile, Chunyu Qiong had gone on ahead, leading a siege unit of battering rams.

As the north gate of Xuchang shook from their impact, Chunyu Qiong yelled gleefully at the gate's guardhouse.

"Soldiers of the false Prime Minister, today you face the greatest of Yuan Shao's commanders. I, Chunyu Qiong, have had a long and illustrious career battling rebels. I've scattered thousands of Yellow Turbans: what makes you think you will fare any better?"

Li Dian snarled as he tried to emerge from the guard house, but Lu Qian pulled him back. "The enemy commander is obviously trying to goad you into reacting. We will surprise him, but not immediately. The gate can withstand a few more slams. Let him bask in his delusions, once his rams surge forth, we will crush them with the boulders we use for our catapults."

Li Dian grinned. "And that will surely put him in his place. Have some of our riders prepare themselves at the east gate. At my signal, they will emerge and give chase to Chunyu Qiong as he tries to flee. Capturing him will surely prove sufficient to break Yuan Shao's morale."

* * *

**In grasslands and woods east of Guandu, near Chenliu**

"General Yue, it appears we have stumbled upon an enemy force. Their banners may have been placed low to the ground and covered in dust, but I suspect they are Yuan Shao's troops. If they are already here, it is clear that they went through Guan Du and are probably attacking Xuchang."

Yue Jin grimaced at his scout's report. When Lu Bu attempted to attack Chenliu he was given orders to flank the villain right before Fengxian could make it to the city. Now that Lu Bu had been killed, Yue Jin chose to march towards the border posts with Yuan Shao, but clearly he was too late.

"We have no choice. Our unit will flank them from behind. Send somebody towards Pu Yang: someone needs to tell our lord. If we crush this unit in a pincer, we can eliminate local resistance and head straight for Xuchang. Yuan Shao's victories will be short lived."

* * *

**Xuchang, North Gate**

Their battering rams pounded and pounded the gate, but as it buckled the great doors refused to split open.

"You cowards cannot hide forever!" Chunyu Qiong laughed. "Soon we will put an end to this!"

Yuan Shao's veteran commander kept laughing, right until a boulder appeared. It promptly slammed into his personal flag-bearer.

For a moment, Chunyu Qiong froze as the boy was little more than fresh compost under a large rock.

His men began to flee.

* * *

**Xuchang, Imperial Palace**

By now the Son of Heaven had been informed of the situation.

"Your majesty, the capital is under siege. Forces led by Yuan Shao threaten the realm itself."

The young Emperor Xian glared at Liu Ye with disdain.

"There is time for you to save your skin. Yuan Shao is here, and thus your allies and the Prime Minister's men may be driven from this city."

Liu Ye put on a pained expression.

"It is likely that Yuan Benchu will capture you and make you his puppet in Jizhou."

Liu Xian nodded. "Feel free to withdraw, Liu Ziyang of Huainan. Your services have been appreciated, but they are no longer necessary."

Liu Ye (Ziyang) mashed his teeth as he turned away.

By the time Cao Cao's lackey had left, Dong Cheng emerged from behind a curtain.

"My lord, it is best if you retire to a more fortified part of the building. Yuan Shao's attack may harm you if his catapults or siege weapons strike the palace."

Liu Xian smiled. "Even if that were the case, I'd finally be free."

"It is unsafe to remain in this room, Your Majesty. We will go to the inner chambers, and await the result of this battle. Let Yuan Shao and Cao Cao wrestle over the fate of Xuchang. You must stay safe!"

* * *

**Xu Chang, due north of the North Gate**

The General Chunyu Qiong, in full body armor, sprinted towards his Lord's main encampment. His siege unit had been destroyed, and all seemed lost.

Cao Cao's riders closed in on the hapless man, and General Chunyu's face turned white with fear.

This was the end for him!

As he closed his eyes, waiting for a spear thrust that would at least end this humiliation, he heard the cheers of an army, and as he opened his eyes he watched his yellow-shirted colleagues charge towards Cao Cao's capital.

Yuan Shao rode at the head of his army, and the combined strength of his forces scattered the light Wei cavalry and slammed against the North Gate.

"Warriors of Cao Cao, surrender or we'll take the city by force!" Ju Shou called out towards the guardhouse.

Lu Qian emerged from the gatehouse after Ju Shou's taunt.

"Ju Shou of Guangping, it is quite laughable how our warriors would heed the barking of a coward like you. I address you as a public service: you would be wise to withdraw immediately or bow and beg for forgiveness. You claim to be a competent strategist but in reality you are a coward. A coward who failed to properly advise Han Fu and now that Governor is dead. Yuan Shao is the kind of low coward who would convince a lord's commanders to betray him, and you are a coward who would bow before a wreck like Yuan Benchu. We have the backing of the Prime Minister himself, withdraw or suffer the consequences!"

Yuan Shao's face turned red with anger. "Han Fu committed suicide out of shame! The people abandoned him as his administrative talents were adequate at best and he attempted to manipulate our northern armies by withholding food rations and other critical supplies. I don't need to hear that kind of sl-"

Tian Feng calmly gestured at his lord to calm down. "Let me handle this."

Lu Qian's eyes widened as Yuan Shao simply grit his teeth, and while the Grand General simply glared at Cao Cao's administrator, Tian Feng smiled and began to speak.

"It is said that true cowards resort to taunts and foul language. They lack the conviction to either present a stirring, convincing debate or overcome their foes on the battlefield. I wonder if the great Lu Qian is unable to succeed in debates or in combat, and so must resort to juvenile flinging of insults?"

Lu Qian's face turned red at Tian Feng's smirk.

"Our stronghold of Xu Chang will never fall to incompetents such as you! All units, attack!"

And Li Dian's eyes widened while Lu Qian's men opened the gates.

Cao Hong quickly put on his armor, and as Yuan Shao's forces charged into the city he was the first to intercept them.

Thus thousands of blue and yellow shirted men clashed swords in the city streets.

"Li Dian must be somewhere close to the guardhouses. Men, come with me! We'll hunt him down and take his head!' Wen Chou yelled.

"Cao Hong! I know who you are! I am Yan Liang, and I am sure you have heard of me. The world knows that you are a cousin of the Prime Minister, and it is said that you are a commander of some renown. I want to see if that reputation is deserved. Come! Fight me, if you are brave enough."

Cao Hong shook momentarily at the sight of Yan Liang's bright yellow armor and fierce expression. "Erm, yes, I have heard of you, Yan Liang. On behalf of the Prime Minister's army, I swear that I will not lose to the likes of you. I accept your challenge!"

As the two men charged at one another with spears held high, Yuan Shao and the rest of his men ascended the city gate in search of the remaining enemy officers.

But Li Dian had already reached the west gate's gatehouse.

"Lu Qian might be blinded by anger, but I'm not so foolish. Luoyang will be cut off once Yuan Shao takes Xu Chang. I'll need to take my men and warn them before it's too late." He muttered as he gathered as many surviving troops as he could.

"Open the gates!" He called, and the gate captain obliged.

But as he and his men rode out, they skidded to a halt. Before them was Xin Ping, who grinned and crossed his arms.

Zhang Liao, complete with tasseled hat and long spear, stood behind Yuan Shao's veteran tactician.

"Thank you for stopping in place. I was worried that the dust gathered from your escape would get my robes dirty." Xin Ping bowed, his white robes swaying slowly.

"How did you...?"

"You should not underestimate your opponent's ability to anticipate your moves. If you withdrew from the East gate you would most certainly be a coward, and I knew that Cao Cao would not easily hire cowards. Withdrawing from the South Gate would make little sense as that leads to enemy territory. And our main army just smashed through the North Gate."

"I see that your troops outnumber mine." Li Dian sighed as he looked around Xin Ping's unit.

"Indeed they do. Your forces seem depleted."

"I assume there is no way I can convince you to step aside?"

Xin Ping scoffed. "Do I look like a corrupt toady to you?"

"Your brother certainly seems like one."

Xin Ping's eyes narrowed. "Leave him out of this."

Li Dian chuckled nervously. "I must say: Yuan Shao's army seems like the sort who falters in the face of corruption and bribes. Why would you continue to serve him? A man of your talent would be far more suited for serving under the Prime Minister, not under a failed band of inbred aristocrats."

"If the renowned Yuan clan is a failure, then why is General Li Dian of Juye babbling out any statement that would keep him alive before the Yuan family's army? If those who have defeated you are failures, what does that make you?"

Li Dian's face flushed red with shame. But as he clenched his fists, Zhang Liao stepped in front of Xin Ping.

"Well? General Li? It is unlikely that your men will be able to cut through mine, especially with the renowned General Zhang Wenyuan at my side. What say you? I give you a choice, your backs are not against the wall. Lower your weapons, and you will all live to see another sunrise."

Li Dian's soldiers began lowering their weapons, and the General's eyes narrowed with anger as he slowly lowered his spear and dropped it on the ground.

As Zhang Liao bound his new prisoner, Xin Ping smiled. "And so General Li demonstrates far more prudent behavior than his colleagues. How wise!"

* * *

Cao Hong's face, bruised and bloodied and attached to a body that was sprawled on the ground, twitched as Lu Qian was bound and dragged off to the dungeons.

"Hello, General Cao." Yuan Shao grinned as he sat down in front of his beaten foe.

"Do you wish to mock me?"

"Why would I do that to an old friend?' Yuan Shao frowned. "When Mengde and I chased each other across Luoyang's streets, you would sometimes tag along. Have you forgotten?"

Cao Hong's eyes narrowed. "If you remember those old days, then why are you fighting us now?"

Yuan Shao shook his head. "I'm surprised you would ask that kind of question. Are you not aware of the state of the world? Mengde has been accused of murdering civilians and causing havoc across the central plains in spite of his rank of Prime Minister. It is too early to tell if the fate of Puyang's people will be as horrific, but Mengde has to answer to someone for what he has done."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me as a way of punishing him?"

Yuan Shao looked horrified. "Now why would I do that to an old friend?"

Cao Hong sighed, and wiggled as though he wanted to get up. To his surprise, Yuan Shao helped him to a seated position.

"Well, Zilian, I have a proposal to make. I will release you, and you will go tell Mengde what is going on. Before you go, I'll need to provide you with a seal of approval in case some of my patrols capture you again. You will inform Mengde of my victory here, and you will tell him what I am telling you: I understand that Tao Qian was a manipulative bastard, and that he arranged for the death of Mengde's father, your uncle. Surely the Cao clan wanted his head, and I'm not surprised that Mengde would express his anger towards the peasants under Tao's as well. If Mengde is willing to surrender, and place some of the Cao family's funds into public works projects to repair the damage to west Xu province and the territory that Liu Bei doesn't control, I will grant him amnesty and offer him a place in my army."

While the rest of Yuan Shao's commanders and advisors stared at him, Benchu stared deeply into Cao Hong's eyes.

Cao Hong gulped. "Why are you being so generous, Benchu?"

"Because I can't believe that Cao Mengde would become a monster. Mengde and I, we knew eachother long before we grew into men of renown. The Mengde I knew wasn't an indiscriminate killer. The Mengde you serve couldn't have changed _that_ much."

Cao Hong nodded, and sprawled himself on the ground. "Lord Yuan Shao, I accept your generous offer. I will inform my lord of your desires, but the decision is his."

"Of course. But I'm not unreasonable. You need to rest first. You know what will happen if you try to run away prematurely, don't you?" Yuan Shao asked innocently while behind him Yan Liang cracked his fists.

"Yes, of course, Benchu..." Sweat poured down Cao Hong's face as he bowed again.

* * *

**Pu Yang, Governor's Office**

"Lord Cao Cao, we have lost contact with our bases to the west of Chenliu. I fear the worst may have happened. Any riders we send on the road from Chenliu fail to return."

"How is this possible?" Cao Mengde rose from his chair. "Master Cheng, have you determined who these bandits may be?"

"Our scouts weren't able to discern who they were: the enemy commander seemed to favor ambushes and stealth, and thus their flags are not easily visible. But, we have noticed some riders heading north from the bandit barricade. We believe this enemy must be related to Yuan Shao somehow." Cheng Yu responded with a bow.

"Benchu is behind this?' Cao Cao's eyes widened. As his court watched in shock, the Prime Minister began to laugh merrily. "So Yuan Benchu actually hopes to give me a challenge? If Yuan Shao is behind this, I'll have to congratulate him personally. I didn't think Benchu was capable of such deception."

"Judging by how sneaky our enemy is, the enemy commander was probably briefed or advised by Shen Pei. That man loves to trick his opponents and sneak up on them." Guo Jia smirked.

"Chen Gong was nowhere to be found. We thought he would assist Lord Lu Bu but clearly he was not here. Gongtai was also fond of stealth tactics. With any luck, Shen Pei and Chen Gong are in tandem." Man Chong shook his head.

"Shen Pei and Chen Gong... What a formidable pair. But with great minds like yours by my side, I doubt that we will suffer too greatly. We must break through this barricade and discover the fate of Xu Chang. Men, let's go! My forces will not buckle that easily!" Cao Cao let out a warrior's cheer as he raised his sword. The rest of his warriors were quick to follow.

* * *

AN: Yes, I dabble in Go from time to time. I'm still over 20 Kyu level, though. (For non players Kyu ranking is same as in martial arts: high Kyu means you are weaker. Dan levels ascend to demonstrate improvement while Kyu levels descend. Therefore 2 Dan is weaker than 6 Dan while 2 Kyu is stronger than 6 Kyu.)

I always wondered why Xin Ping's INT stat in ROTK XI seemed lower than it should be. While 2 points of INT might not be that critical game-wise, in terms of 'interpretation' 76 INT seems like "this guy is competent but maybe not amazing" whereas 78 INT would seem like "this guy isn't 'top-tier,' but he's pretty smart. Xin Ping seemed like Cheng Pu without the amazing martial ability. He did make enough blunders to not deserve 70 LDR, but that shouldn't affect his INT. 75, as in 'truly competent' level POL does seem appropriate, though.

And yes I'm a ROTK fanatic, but you knew that already. :D


	3. What Friends Are For

Chapter 3: What Friends Are For

**Chenliu, East Gate**

The banners of Xiahou waved proudly as General Xiahou Yuan entered the city.

Yu Jin, the currently assigned Governor of Chenliu, saluted eagerly upon seeing Cao Cao's champion.

"General! We've lost contact with our forces west of here, and-"

"I'm well aware of that, General Yu. Lord Cao Cao shall send additional reinforcements, but he wants the two of us to deploy first. We are to ascertain the situation and engage enemy forces as necessary."

"But sir-"

"No buts! We have our orders, Commander. If you hope to retain your stellar military record, you'd better come with me."

"Sir, with all due respect, if we march out triumphantly now we'd be a moving target for any enemy scouts. They could easily report our situation and, sadly, we don't even know who attacked us. A reckless march would only make the enemy's lives easier."

"So you are suggesting that we... Sneak around?"

Yu Jin simply smiled.

* * *

**Xu Chang, Governor's Office**

Tian Feng frowned and scratched his head as yet another stack of paperwork appeared at his desk.

Yet, out on the city streets, the man of the hour strolled merrily.

"As a young man I would walk the streets of Luoyang and wonder whether I could one day lead a city as great as that capital. Ye and Jin Yang are beautiful and prosperous, but they remain far from the central plains. Yet here in Xuchang I can finally back in the glory of our civilization." Yuan Shao extended his arms towards the sky as if embracing the totality of it all.

Some people glanced at their new military leader with some fear, but most civilians tried to ignore the fully armored man who pranced around the city and tried to go about their daily business. The smells of industry, of the markets with food and metalwork, and the sounds of commerce filled Yuan Shao's senses, and he felt content.

But then reality set in.

"Luoyang is still in Mengde's hands." Benchu frowned at the thought. "He'll know that Xu Chang has been attacked, and I'll have to face him in battle."

"My lord!" Someone called from the battlements. "Why do we linger here? We should attack! Leave Tian Feng and Ju Shou to winning hearts and minds here in Xuchang; you should march out towards Chenliu and finish off Cao Cao. Luoyang is certain to surrender as it's cut off from the rest of Cao Cao's army. My strategies are certain to lead to victory, so come with me and we'll force the Lord of Wei to bow!"

"Xu You..."

"Why do you hesitate, my Lord?"

Somehow the dream filtered into his mind once again, and Yuan Shao quickly shook his head. "It's nothing. Summon Xin Ping and Ju Shou immediately."

Xu You frowned. "Of course."

* * *

After a brief council between the four of them in Xu Chang's war room, Xu You left to rally the troops while Benchu had Ju Shou and Xin Ping stay behind.

"I value your opinions. Speak freely. What do you think of Xu You?"

"He is very intelligent, my lord." Ju Shou spoke. "But you should be wary in your dealings with him. If Cao Cao ever achieves a victory over you, Xu You may choose to defect as a means of promoting his career."

"I must agree." Xin Ping nodded. "I'll do what I can to support you on the field, my lord, but I must admit that playing politics isn't my forte."

"That's fine. Master Ju, I ask that you remain in Xu Chang. Help Master Tian restore the city to its former splendor. Even if Cao Cao attempts to retake the city, it'll certainly bolster our reputation."

"Of course. My Lord, shouldn't you speak to the Emperor before you go out on campaign? Surely he'd like to talk to his new benefactor."

Yuan Shao grinned.

* * *

**West of Chenliu, Shen Pei's encampment**

"Why are we waiting here? We should attack! If we wait too long, Cao Cao's main army will arrive in Chenliu and we'll lose our chance to take the city."

"General Zhang Yang, that is the plan." Chen Gong smiled. "Cao Cao is certain to march for Xuchang in all haste. As he approaches Xuchang from Chenliu, we will ambush him and through our assault break his force's morale."

The strategist clenched a fist.

"A sudden assault from a sizable force like ours will no doubt convince them that Xuchang is well within our grasp. If we force a retreat, Cao Cao's army will lose faith in his leadership."

"Master Chen, I can't help but feel that you're being too optimistic..." Gao Gan, nephew of Yuan Shao, countered as he visually scanned his colleagues.

"Cao Cao's forces have suffered defeat against Dong Zhuo before. The man was nearly caught as an assassin in Dong Zhuo's throne room and barely escaped with his life. Even if we defeat him today, how would this setback break his morale?"

"Because while Cao Cao might be personally unaffected, he has to answer to the expectations of his men. Chen Gong and I have gone over this plan a dozen times." Shen Pei crossed his arms.

"Cao Cao attacked Lu Bu under the impression that his headquarters at Xu Chang and his stronghold at Luo Yang would be safe. Luo Yang has not received any orders and if his subordinates there figure out what's going on they know that they're isolated and vulnerable. Even if their garrison is well-staffed, they can't afford to come after us when Li Jue in Chang'an will definitely take advantage of their deployment and attack. They are pinned!"

He sneered cheerfully.

"The lack of communication with Luoyang, combined with a defeat here would surely force his men to reconsider Lord Cao's competence. Cao Cao underestimated us, and it's high time we made him pay for that error."

* * *

**Imperial Palace, Xu Chang**

The hero of the hour, the heavily armored man who attracted many awkward and nervous glances from the people of Xu Chang, waltzed into the throne room.

The first to greet him was Minister Dong Cheng, who chuckled nervously as Emperor Xian rose from his throne.

Yuan Shao looked Liu Xian in the eye, and bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty, I have come to free you from Prime Minister Cao Cao's control."

"Yuan Benchu of Jin Yang, thank you for your assistance. I have indeed found it difficult to escape from Cao Cao's clutches, and without Master Dong here I'd be powerless."

At the mention of Dong Cheng's name, and with Dong Cheng smiling and greeting him, Yuan Shao suddenly twitched as though he was struck by some ancient memory.

"Where is Kong Rong? The former Governor of Qing Province? I was under the impression that he was a key member of your court, Your Majesty."

"Present!" Someone called from a darker part of the throne room. Yuan Shao turned and saw another elaborate robe on another aging minister.

"Master Kong, I know that my son Yuan Tan led an army to attack you and drove you out of Bei Hai. You have my condo-"

"I understand, General. You simply needed a leadership opportunity for your son and my fortress at Bei Hai was one of the cornerstones of the north. Without it your border defense would be laughable. There is no need for apologies. Rather, let us work together to serve Emperor Xian."

Yuan Shao blinked.

"It's far more important for us to work together. We shouldn't open old wounds. Masters Dong and Kong are two of the last true ministers of Han, and with you at the head of our loyalist forces we just might eliminate Cao Cao and reunite the realm." The Emperor crossed his arms.

"Your majesty?"

"I have been locked in this palace for years, and the man who claimed to be **my** Prime Minister kept me around as his trophy. I am a man! I am no puppet! General, are you willing to help me? I... I will grant you General He's old rank of Grand General."

And with that, Yuan Shao's face morphed into an eerie grin..

* * *

**Chenliu, Barracks**

The Prime Minister entered the city of his youth triumphant and proud. Pu Yang was his once more and Lu Bu was finally dead.

"Sir!" A lieutenant of little renown greeted him. "Generals Xiahou and Yu are scouting our positions to the west. We have lost contact with Capitals Xuchang and Luoyang. Li Jue is still in Chang'an! If we can't secure Xuchang, Luoyang is sure to fall..."

Cao Cao frowned. "I will worry about that sort of thing. Return to your post, soldier."

His subordinate saluted. "Of course, Prime Minister."

As he stormed into his barracks, his men stood at attention.

"Prime Minister!"

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on? I've been hearing reports that we've lost contact with Capitals Luoyang and Xu Chang."

"My lord!" Another lieutenant whose name has been lost to history sprinted forth and bowed low. "We've lost many scouts in our attempts to reach Xu Chang. It seems that our enemy is well-prepared for our advance."

Cao Cao smiled.

"Then that is their error. I am sure they have not taken Luoyang, for if they did they would not need to be so secretive. We have our opportunity: their actions speak volumes. If we march upon Xuchang with the bulk of our army, we can scatter their forward camps and then lay siege to the city. It must be Benchu: neither Liu Biao nor any of these other minor lords could be such a threat. Only Yuan Shao had the means to take Xuchang, but in his foolishness he has revealed the fragility of his position. Once I attack, Yuan Shao will flee and the central plains will be mine once more."

* * *

**Nightfall, Shen Pei's encampment**

General Shen had no intention of sleeping tonight.

For if he was Cao Cao, he would attack now before they had a chance to get reinforcements.

And so even when Chen Gong chose to retire for the evening, he stayed awake.

For the longest time, there was silence among the plains.

The crickets and cicadas were chirping.

But then, their chirps grew louder.

And the General could hear a low rumbling...

"It is time. Rouse the men. We must hold this position, or die trying. Cao Cao will not pass!"

* * *

**Imperial Palace, Xu Chang**

As Liu Xian placed He Jin's old helmet on Yuan Shao's head, the lord of Jin Yang, Bei Hai, and all of Ji province laughed.

"I shall succeed where He Jin failed!" Yuan Shao cheered. "Your majesty, thy servant is most estatic with this honor! It is as if I have gained the support of ten thousand men! I am Grand General of Han, and even Cao Cao cannot stop me. I go now, to lead Han forces to victory!"

And Yuan Shao marched over to the barracks.

And in a matter of minutes, half the garrison at Xu Chang marched with him as he strutted triumphantly out the east gate.

Tian Feng held Xu Chang just in case someone came from Luoyang.

But the other chief strategist _disregarded_ certain orders, and slipped into one of the supply wagons...

For this time, Ju Shou felt that Yuan Shao wouldn't be so hasty in condemning one of his greatest minds.

* * *

**The Battle of the Central Plains: due West of Chenliu, First Night**

Cao Cao's armies approached Shen Pei's forward camp in the dead of night.

However, Shen Pei rallied his men and roused them awake long before the Prime Minister's sentries spotted them.

So as the Cao army's scouts approached, Zhang Yang ordered his unit of archers to cut them down.

The arrows flew, and those lightly armored horses and men fell.

Not even one scout made it back to report what was happening.

Then the first wave of the Prime Minister's soldiers arrived.

Before they noticed the bodies of their comrades, the torches they used to navigate through the darkness proved their undoing. Zhang Yang's archers fired once more, and soon the screams could be heard by the rest of Cao Cao's unit.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Prime Minister growled as he heard screams ahead of him.

"Men! Get a hold of yourselves!" Xiahou Dun cried over the chaos.

Yu Jin charged forth, his unit of cavalry leapt past the rain of arrows.

As the Cao cavalry's hooves pounded on the land, Chen Gong cried out:

"Pikemen, advance!"

And so Cao horsemen met Yuan pikemen.

The battle was joined.

The scene before Shen Pei's eyes was a maelstrom of swinging swords, angry spears, and cries of pain.

Blue and yellow shirted men were falling.

"General Gao, now!" The strategist yelled.

Gao Gan's unit of cavalry charged forth, meeting Yu Jin's pinned troops.

This new wave of horsemen crashed through Cao Cao's cavalry.

And soon, they were no more.

Yu Jin saw his men collapse all around him.

And he froze as he heard the screams.

Before he could snap out of this trance, Gao Gan came out of nowhere and smacked him across the face with the blunt end of his sword.

Cao Cao's general was thrown off his horse, and the charging tide of Yuan Shao's pikemen caught him soon after he hit the ground.

As the rest of the Cao army reached the field, the sight of Yu Jin's capture and the horses and horsemen running for their lives had Cao Cao growling.

"You fools! You've been led into a trap. All units, hold tight and advance! Infantry, use your shields to block their arrows. If you stay in formation with shields up, the enemy will be forced to assault our position in order to break this barrier. As they charge and strike us, our flanks can engulf them and they will be crushed." He dictated as his men marched forth.

Shen Pei watched the Cao advance, and grinned. "General Gao, withdraw, and wait for my signal. Inform your colleague, General Gao Shun that his cavalry unit shall remain on alert as well."

"Of course." Gao Gan called as his men galloped away.

The sight of Yuan Shao's cavalry withdrawing brought the Cao army to tears.

"They realize that they can't strike us any further." Xiahou Dun laughed. "All units, advance!"

The carefully tight and boxed formation of the Cao infantry clanked forward towards the Yuan lines.

"Infantry, attack!" Shen Pei called. And his men obliged.

At their head was Zhang He, who sneered when he saw Cao troops a few paces away. "Cowards! Show your faces instead of hiding behind your shields. Is that how you wage war? Like timid, whipped dogs who must obey their masters even though they shake with fear? You are fearful and pathetic and we will prevail today!"

But the Cao infantry continued their advance. Zhang He's unit slammed into theirs as Yuan Shao's infantry smacked Cao shields with their blades.

Sure enough, Cao Cao's army attempted to engulf Zhang He's unit and the rest of the Yuan infantry.

"General Gao, General Gao, charge!" Shen Pei called again.

And so, both units of Yuan Shao's cavalry swooped in behind the pincer that Cao Cao's men created.

Even when trapped in the lobster's claw, Zhang He's unit saw their comrades further engulf their foes.

Cao Cao's eyes widened as he saw the extent of the trap.

* * *

**End of the First Night**

The Yuan cavalry fell behind the Cao infantry, and their spears and swords tore them apart.

Cao Cao's army broke ranks and fled.

The Prime Minister cursed as his soldiers ran, charging headfirst for the safety of Chenliu's walls.

As their army returned to Chenliu, a certain general greeted them.

Cao Hong had been resting for some time in the infirmary, but upon hearing of Cao Cao's defeat he came out to greet his cousin.

"Mengde, Benchu has made us an offer. He will grant us a full pardon if we surrender and work to help repair the damage to Xu province. It's possible that you might retain a noble rank."

Cao Cao stared at Cao Hong, and his face boiled red with rage.

"I don't need to hear that kind of nonsense. Yuan Benchu expects **me** to surrender without a fight? He must be laughing! He must think me weak and spineless. No, he shall not prevail this day. Send for Man Chong! I need his guidance. Have him bring all the troops he can spare!"

* * *

For several days the battlefield had cooled.

Shen Pei stood at attention while his men gathered the dead and looted whatever armor and weapons they could find from the bodies of their foes.

When asked about this, the strategist simply shrugged. "Cao Cao's army is a band of traitors and bandits. They deserve no respect."

Gao Shun ordered his men not to follow their colleagues example. Chen Gong said nothing as they looted the enemy's remains.

But Yuan Shao's army had not yet arrived, and as Shen Pei continued to stand on guard, his men grew proud at his prudence.

For Cao Cao came once again.

* * *

**The Battle of the Central Plains, second skirmish**

With Man Chong at his side, and the arrival of Generals Song Xian and Xiahou Yuan, Cao Cao laughed as victory seemed certain.

He had both Xiahou brothers and Song Xian and Man Chong. All of these men had gained fame with their exploits, even if Song Xian was a new hire.

As the Cao army approached Shen Pei's camp, Song Xian was the first to call out: "Scatter, you fools, Lu Bu's old herald is here, and he stands among the army that slew Lu Bu! I speak for legends, and I say: Surrender now, or Flee!"

But Cao Cao's army had been bolstered with more men and more commanders, and Yuan Shao's forces hadn't been so lucky. They were tired, and though their spirits were high the sight of an even larger army had some of them quivering in their boots.

"Call General Tian." Shen Pei ordered one of his scouts. "Have him come with his entire unit. If we do not reinforcements in time, we are finished..."

But even as he made those orders, he heard screams from behind him. "We are under attack!" The Yuan army's rear guard cried out...

And their whole army began to panic.

* * *

Yue Jin had been sent to hunt down Lu Bu when he escaped Pu Yang.

Yet Xiahou Dun's unit had captured Lu Bu, and the villain was dead.

Yue Jin's unit had remained on patrol, until rumors of Shen Pei's encampment began to spread.

Finally, drawn by the sounds of battle, he'd found that encampment.

But the initial defeat of Cao Cao's forces made a pincer impossible.

But this time, this time the stakes were different!

Cao Cao's army attacked once again, and now Yue Jin's unit could join them!

Pinned between both armies, Shen Pei was sure to die!

* * *

But fate smiled on Yuan Shao.

As his unit advanced, he heard the screams of men and found some of the bodies of Yuan patrols that Yue Jin killed.

With a hasty march, Yuan Shao's own unit soon came across Yue Jin's troops attempting to surround Shen Pei.

As the Cao pincer clamped on Shen Pei's forces, Yuan Shao quickly charged forward to break the siege.

And Yue Jin's face turned deathly white when he saw Yuan Shao coming.

Both Benchu and his trusty bodyguard Yan Liang descended upon the enemy general,

And Yan Liang grinned when his steed galloped forward, bringing him closer and closer to Yue Jin.

Close enough for Yan Liang to deliver a flying punch to Yue Jin's face.

* * *

Most of Yuan Shao's troops were now engaged with Cao Cao's own.

The two armies slammed back and forth into each other as Yuan Shao's personal reinforcements bolstered his army's morale. No longer did Shen Pei's men feel like they were surrounded and abandoned.

With Tian Yu coming, Cao Cao's forces would have more threats to face.

Man Chong called for order, for his men to stand tall and proud, and they obeyed.

Cao Cao yelled above the chaos, growling that anyone who was spineless enough to flee would have their clans exterminated for failing the Prime Minister in his finest hour.

The corpses piled up on the grasslands and fields as Cao and Yuan battled over this land.

Yet, not all of Yuan Shao's troops were engaged.

As he emerged from the supply wagon, Ju Shou called a number of soldiers to him.

"Men, we shall sneak past the skirmish and observe the situation in Chenliu. How well would Cao Cao fortify the city if he has to send everything to hold off our main army? I do not think he is that well-prepared. He seems very frustrated, and a frustrated man easily makes mistakes."

* * *

**Pu Yang, Governor's Office**

Yet another form fell on Guo Jia's desk.

And with an exhausted sigh, the strategist stamped the form.

But just when he finished stamping this paper, another aide came in with a report from Chenliu.

And, with one look at the form, Guo Jia's eyes widened.

"Men! Send whatever you can to Chenliu! We cannot waste any time. Go now!"

* * *

Ju Shou's unit approached, only to find just enough men to man the walls.

Cao Cao had committed almost all of his forces to the battle.

Yet, he left Chenliu vulnerable as it was close enough to "not come under fire."

Ju Shou laughed as his men dragged along a certain supply wagon.

"Men, douse the grain in this wagon with oil, and set it aflame. We will send it crashing into the wooden gates, and as they burn the enemy will panic and we will attack!"

They did just that.

As Chenliu's west gate burned its defenders scrambled to handle the flames. They opened the south and north gates to allow their men access to the burning gate.

After waiting for the defenders to gather at the west gate, Ju Shou's unit charged through the south gate.

… And quickly replaced the governor's Cao flag with a Yuan one.

* * *

As Cao Cao's army exchanged blows with their foes, a certain lieutenant turned his head and saw an amazing sight.

The flag on Chenliu... It didn't look right.

He motioned to Man Chong. "Master, look over there! Our base, why is the flag a different color?"

And Man Chong turned pale.

Upon seeing that Chenliu had been taken right under their noses, the Cao army broke ranks and ran. Past Chenliu, past any Yuan scouts or cavalry that could have tried to flank them. They flew in great haste for Puyang.

Cao Cao rode with them, with Xiahous Dun and Yuan hugging him tightly as they ran.

His idiot men fell over themselves in their panic. Their city had fallen! Their army was defeated! Victory was not so certain after all!

Tears fell in the Prime Minister's eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to kill these idiots. Why bother when their panic took everything from him?

Perhaps Yuan Benchu was the luckier one after all.

* * *

**Luoyang, Governor's Office**

As he rushed to aid his allies, Tian Yu ordered one of his scouts to report the situation to Tian Feng.

Gleefully realizing that tying up Cao Cao's armies in Chenliu would certainly bring panic to Luoyang, Tian Feng had a messenger pen a certain letter to the Governor of Luoyang.

As Cao Ren read the letter, he began to weep.

His men glanced at it curiously.

_Noble General, your forces are scattered and divided. We have pinned Cao Cao in Chenliu and are primed to take the city. Without reinforcements, without support, how do you expect to hold off the rebel Li Jue in Chang'an? With the Prime Minister's defeat, rebels across the land are emboldened._

_My lord Yuan Shao now holds the Emperor's personal blessing. The Emperor has expressed his esteem for Grand General Yuan's ascension._

_It may be in your best interest to surrender, if only to receive the support you will need to resist rebels and miscreants._

_Lord Yuan Shao has the backing of the Emperor. Through him, Lord Yuan Shao represents the Will of Han. You are an esteemed and mighty commander: we need your strength to reunite the land. Join us, General, and sally forth to glory!_

Voices rose across the city as the Prime Minister's men considered their rapidly narrowing options.

* * *

**Pu Yang, Governor's Office**

"I have become Lu Bu." Cao Cao's eyes were filled with tears as his remaining forces gathered to him.

"Prime Minister, erm, Exalted Duke, we should consider negotiations with Yuan Shao."

"Fengxiao, you do not think we can win?"

"Our best garrison is under Cao Ren at Luoyang. Yuan Shao would be a fool if he allowed you to return to Luoyang alive. Either you surrender to him now, or he captures all of us, has us executed, and gives our heads to Cao Ren as a prelude to our general's surrender. If he let you live even after crushing the bulk of your army, he would prove that he is far too soft, not nearly decisive or ruthless enough to secure power." Guo Jia replied.

The strategist could not meet his lord's eyes. "I have failed you, my lord. I failed to predict Yuan Shao's assault when we attacked Pu Yang, and that fortuitous attack on their parts has sealed our doom."

"What did I do wrong? I quickly secured the Emperor as he fled Li Jue, and gained the rank of Prime Minister as a result. With the backing of the Son of Heaven, I had the authority to force the other lords to submit. I destroyed Lu Bu's army, devastated my enemy in Xuzhou, and held capital Luoyang. How could it end like this?"

At this point, a nameless lieutenant came barreling into the room.

"My lord, there is a messenger from Lord Yuan Shao."

Cao Cao and Guo Jia exchanged a glance.

"Guide them to the guest house. I suppose they are here to dictate terms."

* * *

"**Benchu?!"**

"Hello, Mengde. I'm sorry to say that I'm armed, and my guards have been given orders to burst into this room once I've set this off." Yuan Shao revealed a firecracker in his hands. "But I come personally to make you an offer."

"I'm shocked. You do this knowing that you are in my fortress?"

"Yes, because otherwise you probably wouldn't take me seriously. Mengde, your tricks are over. My forces are not far away. I actually came here after arranging for several legions of men to advance towards this city. Refuse my offer, and this city will come under fire."

"Master Yuan Shao, if I may ask: logistics is key to war. How did you manage to gain those extra grain stores? Xu Chang was well-supplied but certainly not enough to feed multiple legions." Guo Jia spoke.

Yuan Shao grinned. "Tian Yu has been coordinating logistics with my sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Xi, and they have been procuring supplies. He's reinforced my men with lots of grain. And with that grain, you are finished."

"So what would you have me do, Benchu? Grovel on my knees before you and beg for forgiveness?"

"Mengde, is that your impression of me? Do you think I'd do that to you? I am not Dong Zhuo, nor am I Lu Bu would would gloat over your defeat. No, I want you to help me succeed where He Jin failed. We worked together a long time ago for that very goal, didn't we? We were shoulder to shoulder when He Jin was murdered by those bastard eunuchs. After those wretched days you chose the path you're walking now, and I'm offering you a way out."

"I am Prime Minister, what could you pos-"

"You are Prime Minister without the Emperor's favor and you'll soon be without an army. Don't make me do this, Mengde. You know I can't just let you walk back to Luoyang. I don't want to force your back against the wall... It doesn't have to end this way."

"So I will be demoted, then?"

"Aye. I will grant you the rank of Imperial Guardian. You will have your own bodyguard and the authority to oversee Imperial Edicts. You will be first of the ministers at court, but you will no longer have a military commission, nor will people accept you taking to the field. You would be far too valuable for that."

"But as Prime Minister I outrank-"

"And most Prime Ministers aren't supposed to be on the battlefield, but you certainly disregarded that custom."

"I..."

"Mengde, the world is in shambles, and you have had your say as a warlord. You've seen how stressful that is, how people will lurk in the shadows and try to kill you because you are too powerful. I'm freeing you from that nightmare, from those crushing responsibilities. No longer will scores of people condemn you for your every act. Look at it this way: if they have anything new to condemn you for, you can put the blame all on my head. For I will lead the charge, and I will shoulder all the blame too."

Cao Cao blinked. Was Yuan Shao... _Smiling_?

* * *

**Xu Chang, Imperial Palace**

Yuan Shao and Cao Cao entered the throne room.

Cao Cao gave Yuan Shao a glance, and proceeded to bow dramatically before Emperor Xian.

"Forgive me, your majesty! Thy servant was drunk on power and prestige, and had forgotten what it meant to serve your properly. I hereby submit my resignation as Prime Minister."

As Liu Xian took Cao Cao's memorial with a confused expression, Yuan Shao bowed.

"My lord, thy servant recommends mister Cao Cao's promotion to Imperial Guardian."

"V-very well, General. If you believe that title would fit him better..."

* * *

With a new seal in hand, Cao Cao strolled out of the Imperial Palace with Yuan Shao at his side.

"Well, Benchu. It'll be just like old times, won't it?"

"Yes, Mengde. Thanks for sticking with our script."

"General!" Tian Feng came scrambling over. "I just received word that General Cao Ren has surrendered. Master Cao Cao-" Tian Feng nodded respectfully to the former Prime Minister. "We have successfully reunited your former army. Now we can focus our efforts on reuniting the rest of the realm."

"Very good, Master Tian. We will begin by addressing the Imperial Uncle in Xuzhou. Prepare an envoy and offer them terms of reunification with the Imperial Court. We have the backing of the Son of Heaven and the scepter of Han. I don't see why Liu Bei would refuse."

"Xuande is a most stubborn man." Cao Cao shook his head. "He's likely to refuse."

* * *

_But as Tian Feng was out of his lord's sight, he quickly sprinted over to Ju Shou's office._

_The two discussed the situation, and the possibilities that had unfolded._

_Could Cao Cao possibly be trusted? Could a man who had achieved so much on his own bow before another, even if this new master was an old friend?_

_Tian Feng and Ju Shou plotted for this eventuality. Betrayal could not be tolerated. They had to set a trap. If Cao Cao betrayed them, Cao Cao would have to be eliminated._

**AN:** Gao Gan would probably be a good baseball player. And there's gotta be a very good reason why Yan Liang's portrait in ROTK 12 has him punching something.

… And for ROTK IX and XI there should be a greater morale penalty when one has one's city fall. There were a few times in ROTK IX where I managed to take a weakened enemy city while their armies were otherwise occupied. If that was their last city, they'd somehow disappear.

So in a similar fashion, Cao Cao's garrison at Chenliu collapses when Chenliu falls.


	4. Naught But Hills

Chapter 4: Naught but Hills

"_A kingless country is a country still; but a king without subjects rules naught but hills."_ \- Moystn, King of Talys. (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)

**Shou Chun, Zhong Dynasty, Imperial Palace (formerly the Governor's Office)**

"Your majesty, we are in dire straights. To the north Liu Bei has massed an army, and further north lies Yuan Shao's fortress of Bei Hai. Yuan Shao has also absorbed Cao Cao's army, including his garrison at Puyang. While Liu Bei might be gathering that army to resist Yuan Shao, our scouts have exchanged fire with several of Liu Bei's own scouts. They have made repeated incursions into our territory, so it is clear that they plan to come after us." Yang Hong, Prime Minister of Yuan Shu's Zhong Dynasty, bowed low.

"Hmn. It is true that our army isn't very expansive. Have you discussed this with Generals Zhang Xun and Ji Ling?"

"Yes, my lord! General Ji Ling has observed that, with Yuan Shao's conquest of Cao Cao, the garrison at Runan fell apart. Many of its soldiers have resorted to looting after losing contact, as Cao Cao's assigned governor was assassinated by his own men for withholding supplies."

"What a fool." Yuan Shu chuckled.

"This means, of course, that you can retake your hometown..."

"Aye. Well, even if I were to expand into Runan the best I could do is communicate with Liu Biao or Zhang Xiu-" Yuan Shu muttered.

But Yang Hong began to speak excitedly.

"My lord, that is our best course of action. You have claimed the Imperial title, but those other warlords are loyal to the Han throne. If we can convince them that supporting us rather than supporting Yuan Shao is their best course of action, we may have a chance to repel the likes of Liu Bei at the very least.

"And we have hope. Cai Mao, Liu Biao's top commander, has openly voiced discontent with the Han Emperor. If we can convince Cai Mao to turn his lord to our side, we will have the strength of Jingzhou alongside our own. But we cannot have leverage unless we control a larger territory, which would have to include Runan."

Yuan Shu sat for a few moments, his mind scrunched up in thought. "But Master Yang, if I sent troops to garrison Runan and drive the bandits away, I would be weakening the garrison here. If Liu Bei attacks, what then?"

Yang Hong shook his head. "Be that as it may, we need to secure Runan if we have any chance of getting outside support. I believe it would be wise for you to attempt to patch up relations with Yuan Shao, or at least getting him to sympathize with you to an extent, but failing that our army will convince no one of our strength if we do not hold Runan. It is not merely our best option, it is our only option."

Yuan Shu snarled. "I am Emperor of Zhong! My decrees are the Will of Heaven! Who are you to keep challenging my edicts?"

Yang Hong scoffed. "Then clearly the Will of Heaven is not on your side."

Yuan Shu pointed at the great doors of his throne room.

"Get out."

* * *

**Xia Pi, Barracks, Liu Bei's Army**

"Brothers, I have received a letter from Yuan Shao. He is asking me to have our armies join up with his. He will recognize my place as Imperial Uncle, and I can therefore be by the Emperor's side." Liu Bei shoved Yuan Shao's letter in Guan Yu's face.

"Well, brother..." The greatly bearded one brushed the letter away. "Why haven't you summoned Sun Qian or Jian Yong? Surely their counsel would be important now."

"I know what Sun Qian would say. He would find Yuan Shao's suggestion to be excellent and would try to convince me to surrender right away. While I would indeed be next to the Emperor, what influence would I have other than as a mentor? My branch of the Imperial clan would remain a footnote, and the likes of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao would go down in history."

"That is a good point." Guan Yu stroked his magnificent beard. "Elder brother would also have to defer to Yuan Shao, and likely Cao Cao as he is Imperial Guardian now. The Han is a sham, an elaborate rug woven by Yuan Shao in order to cover up the rotting reality of the throne. Liu Xian started his reign as a puppet, and continues to be a puppet."

"Yes. The Han needs a man who can represent its interests. A strong man. A wise man. A benevolent man! The people love me, and I too have a right to the Imperial Throne. Liu Xian has always been a puppet. He is a boy who never had a chance to become a man. He should not be sitting on the Han throne." Liu Bei laughed.

"But if that's the case, wouldn't Liu Biao or Liu Zhang be better fits?" Another voice called.

"Jian Yong!" Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei who was just sitting there all gasped as Liu Bei's dear friend appeared.

"Liu Zhang" Guan Yu laughed. "Governor Liu Zhang is worthless. His father Liu Yan was scholarly and shrewd, and was wise enough to move his incompetent family over to Yizhou, but Liu Zhang is indecisive and ineffectual. His people starve and the land has become dilapidated and powerless because he does not lead them properly.

"Ministers such as Zhang Song and the allegedly great Fa Zheng take every minor advantage they can, shoving money in their pockets that would normally go to maintenance and public works. Zhang Song may be a key element of the problem, but he is Liu Zhang's strategist and continues to be revered by his lord even as he steals money right in front of the Governor's face. Someone should put that rabble in its place." Guan Yu crossed his arms as he finished his tirade.

"Zhang Song is a smooth talker, though. It would be wise to get on his good side, if only to inspire him to act against Liu Zhang. He could be an asset." Jian Yong grinned.

Liu Bei nodded. "Your words are wise. We should try to endear ourselves to Zhang Song if we have the chance. But why do you say that Liu Biao has a better claim to the throne? He may be governor of the great province of Jingzhou, but his reign has been adequate at best. The Kuai Brothers remain the key to his power, and without their wisdom his might will surely wane.

"It is true that I remain the mere lord of Xu province, but once our army destroys Yuan Shu we will have the resources necessary to oppose Yuan Shao and inspire the other lords. If we can form a coalition, however short-lived, between ourselves, Liu Biao, and Liu Zhang, we might just succeed. Liu Zhang is useless, but many of his commanders are noted and talented. Fa Zheng, for all his domestic faults, is a shrewd mind. Zhang Ren and Yan Yan are brave and Huang Quan is both scholar and warrior. An alliance between all of us might beat back Yuan Shao."

"Indeed, but we must demonstrate that we are the ones worthy of leading the coalition, and the best way to do that is to destroy Yuan Shu and absorb his forces. Let's go: Yuan Shu's army seems to be making inroads towards Runan, but they don't seem to have made any attempt to gather reinforcements from the Sun family or anyone else. They are isolated and vulnerable, and we will surely scatter them!" Jian Yong laughed as Liu Bei's army prepared for battle!

* * *

**Fortress Hefei, Zhong Dynasty, Ruin of the Officer's Quarters**

A number of soldiers accompanied the Prime Minister as he entered this old ruin.

"We are not far from the shores of the Great River. Men, please leave here and return to the Emperor's side."

"Prime Minister?"

"Some of you may have heard certain statements regarding my loyalty or my ability. Perhaps some of the former have become true. Liu Bei is coming, and our lord will need your strength if he has any hope of survival."

"But Prime Minister, if Liu Bei is such a threat, why have you left the war room? Minister Yan Xiang is not known for military skill, and General Ji Ling is mostly concerned with drilling our elite troops."

"... Our lord has neglected to form alliances with others. I will go south to the lands of Sun Ce. He was one of our subordinates once, and surely his strategists Lu Fan and Zhou Yu understand that Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, and Liu Biao are their primary threats. An alliance between us will be most beneficial for both our factions, and I believe I can persuade them."

"Be careful, Prime Minister. Lu Fan is a shrewd mind, but whispers in the wind bring ill tidings around the name Zhou Yu."

Yang Hong smiled at his old guards. "Now go, men. Help the Emperor fend off the first few waves. I will return with reinforcements."

Yet after the Prime Minister of Zhong got on a boat and left his former troops to their own devices, he sighed deeply and turned his back on his homeland. "Zhou Yu will no doubt demand answers from me, and I will have to give him bad news. But in the interim my work with Lu Fan will surely be more meaningful than tolerating the false Emperor's presence with Yan Xiang."

* * *

**Banks of the River Huai, border between Liu Bei and Zhong**

It began.

Waves of Liu Bei's troops scampered over the Huai river. Its currents were fierce, but their resolve was fiercer.

With Ji Ling at capital Shouchun, supported by the likes of Qiao Rui and Zhang Xun, the only commander who met Liu Bei's forces was Yuan Shu's general Liu Xun.

As a cousin of Emperor Liu Xian of Han, Liu Xun's tenure in Zhong was always put in question. If your close relative was also Emperor, how could you serve your Imperial Lord?

But the rest of Yuan Shu's army was still getting ready, and thus Liu Xun had to hold off Liu Bei's invasion force, alone.

When he saw a particular beard among his enemy, Liu Xun yelled at it.

"Master Guan, I am Liu Xun. The Emperor of Han is my cousin and thus you must obey my commands."

Guan Yu laughed. "If you are part of the Han Imperial Family, why do you serve the Zhong Dynasty as one of its generals? You are an unrepentant traitor and the Imperial Uncle shall keep your head."

Even while Liu Xun's archers fired at the various boats that were crashing into the shore, thousands of Liu Bei's men scrambled across the bank, heading straight for them. Yuan Shu's infantry charged forward, and as swords clashed with swords Liu Xun's archers began to withdraw.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at them.

"There is nothing left for us here. We will inform His Majesty of the enemy invasion. Hold them off for as long as you can." The commander in charge of the regiment responded as they withdrew, leaving their general to fend for himself.

Sweat dripped down Liu Xun's face. He'd acted with bravado, telling Han forces to surrender or withdraw simply because he was of the Imperial Family, but his men were of Zhong, not Han. Liu Xun made his choice when he refused to leave Emperor Yuan Shu, and thus invoking Han would show his men his true colors.

Liu Xun clamored at his men, ordering them to push Liu Bei back into the river, but were his men fighting because Liu Xun ordered them to?

Or were they fighting to save their skins from an army that would hardly hesitate to exterminate all traitors to the Han throne?

As Guan Yu cut through the Zhong line and charged straight for Liu Xun, the general drew his own sword and slashed away...

But Guan Yunchang jumped off of Red Hare, and with a single swing of his massive halberd he snapped Liu Xun's blade and hacked off the traitor's head.

Yet even as their commander died, Yuan Shu's soldiers fought on. Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun followed through, slicing through other squads and meeting up with Guan Yu. As Yuan Shu's soldiers fell, Liu Bei's forces continued to cut through openings until their foes were divided, isolated, and crushed.

When Liu Bei himself finally made it to the former Zhong encampment, thousands of Zhong troops lay dead across the riverbank. Not a few of Liu Bei's own troops were gone, but the odds remained in Xuande's favor.

"Let us press on to Shouchun!" Liu Bei called as his men cheered. "Yuan Shu is not long for this world!"

* * *

**Fortress Shou Chun, Zhong Dynasty, Main Courtyard**

The people of Shou Chun hid in their homes and shops, or ducked under roofs and awnings as the Zhong army marched past. Soon, tens of thousands of soldiers were gathered in the city's largest courtyard.

"Soldiers of Zhong," Yan Xiang, newly appointed Prime Minister of Zhong announced. "Your finest hour is upon you. The men of Han wish to challenge our Emperor's glory and benevolence, and you must demonstrate how you can outmatch each and every one of them. You are Zhong's finest, her vanguard to glory, and you..."

"Report!" A messenger came running in through the north gate and barreled into the army's view. "I come with terrible news. The survivors of the battle of Huai river are returning: they consist of a few squads of archers. Our infantry has been slaughtered and General Liu Xun is confirmed dead. Enemy scouts intercepted my unit, and that is why even fewer of us managed to get away."

"How dare you taint the morale of this assembly?!" General Zhang Xun growled as Zhong's top General Ji Ling cracked his knuckles. "Our Empire is mighty, though it might not be so vast, and Shou Chun is an impenetrable fortress. No warrior, no matter how brave, could possibly overwhelm us when we have these walls by our side.

"You are a coward who fled the field of battle, but you might prove useful as a distraction. Unless you wish to leave this mortal realm, gather the survivors from our previous battle and have them rain arrows down on our attackers. I will personally lead our forces to victory. General Ji, please prepare the reserves and provide a defense for our great Emperor: such a large horde is bound to have a few pour past my lines after our lord."

* * *

**5 _li_ (4 km) south of the River Huai's South Bank**

"Form up!" Guan Yu yelled as Liu Bei's troops advanced towards Shou Chun. In their haste, they had fallen out of formation.

"Do we seriously have to do this?" Jian Yong chuckled loudly. "Our lord has secured all of Xu province, and with Chen Dao and Mi Zhu back in Xuzhou we have a contingency even if we lose a few grunts. Shouldn't we..."

"If you would like to leave, Master Jian, no one is stopping you." Guan Yu snarled.

"Jian Yong, my men need to maintain discipline, especially when I'm about to take Shou Chun. Just go back to Xuzhou and keep the place well-stocked for my return, ok?" Liu Bei added, giving Jian Yong a respectful bow.

"Fine. I doubt it'll help much anyway. Good luck." Jian Yong shrugged and sauntered off.

* * *

**Shou Chun, North Gate, A few hours later**

It was 5 in the afternoon, and the Sun hadn't set yet.

Ji Ling's men marched back and forth on the top of the gate. It was said that someone had to remain in the city as its defense and, most likely, the reserves that Zhang Xun would need.

But Zhong was eternal! The Emperor told them that the world was his destiny... How would he lie? How could he be wrong?

The Emperor had taken a most glorious nap. As he yawned and rose from his bed, he heard a loud pounding sound.

Something, and someone, was attacking the north gate!

Ji Ling's eyes widened as more and more cavalry began pouring out from the horizon.

Had Zhang Xun been outflanked? His unit did contain mostly infantry, but surely a brave and experienced commander like him would not be overpowered so quickly!

But enemy horsemen continued to slam against the gate, and Ji Ling began to recognize the one yelling out orders.

Zhao Yun of Changshan? It couldn't be...

* * *

Liu Bei's forces had crushed Yuan Shu's men under Liu Xun.

Now, Yuan Shu's general Zhang Xun had come out to oppose them. Zhang Xun chose to wave a 'Zhong' banner, a banner that represented the most treacherous form of rebellion yet: Yuan Shu dared to challenge the glory of Han. 'Zhong' claimed to replace Han. Han, who guided the people for four-hundred years. Han, who each of the people in Zhong claimed to serve for decades at least before they revealed their true colors! Those who formed Zhong were the ultimate traitors, for even the Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao claimed to be working for the people. Zhong obviously served itself.

As Masters Guan Yu and Zhang Fei pinned Zhang Xun with their devastating attacks, using their men to surround and engulf Zhang Xun's forces, Zhao Yun slipped past with his horsemen. These brave Han cavalry assaulted the enemy citadel at Shou Chun, and the Zhong General Ji Ling proceeded to smash them with boulders and various sharp objects thrown from atop the city wall.

As this debris crushed their comrades, the men of Zhao Yun's units started to falter. Zhong was small, and their citadel of Shou Chun could not compare to the glory of Xuzhou and much of Xu province. Yuan Shu claimed himself Emperor when he held this minuscule territory, whereas Liu Bei could claim himself Governor of an entire province and few would find that questionable. One had delusions of grandeur, the other the actual assets to back it up.

… And yet here they were, laying siege to Shou Chun and still getting killed.

But while Zhao Yun besieged the city and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei toyed with Zhang Xun, Liu Bei decided to deal with the more important threat. Ordering his men to leave Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to their hunt, Xuande had his troops rush to Zhao Yun's aid.

But Liu Bei's unit was mostly infantry, and even though they too passionately slammed against the gate it really couldn't do much to support Zhao Yun's cavalry.

However, Xuande knew that his men alone could not prevail, so he had his guards drag several supply wagons along. Atop their wall the men of Zhong laughed and laughed: Liu Bei's men could not defeat them!

And then Xuande pulled off the covering for one of the wagons, revealing a battering ram!

Ji Ling immediately called for help from deeper in the city, and Emperor Yuan Shu personally emerged from his palace to view the situation. He ordered his archers to fire at the ram, but their arrows did little to the great machine even as Liu Bei's men were cut down.

And so, the ram swiftly smashed through the gate, and Liu Bei's troops poured into the city.

* * *

**Bei Hai, Yuan Shao Army, War Room**

Their forces gathered in fortress Bei Hai, eager to welcome the Imperial Uncle into their ranks.

But Yuan Shao's messenger delivered the bad news.

Liu Bei dared to defy the Grand General!

"General, we should not be too hasty. Liu Bei has a reputation across the land for his kind treatment of the people. They love him, and if we attack we will only receive scorn. What we should do is publish this refusal, and inform the Emperor. If all goes well, the Emperor himself will submit an edict in response to Liu Bei's defiance, and he will be seen as one who rejects Imperial Authority. Then he will be the one in the wrong, and the world will support us when we come after him!" Tian Feng declared.

Yuan Shao grit his teeth.

"My lord, that is a slow and cowardly move!" Another called out from within Yuan Shao's council.

"Fengxiao?" Cao Cao, Imperial Guardian and Benchu's steward in all but name, muttered at his friend's outburst.

"General, Tian Feng's proposal may have merit, but it is far too slow. By the time the Emperor receives your edict, Liu Bei may have the chance to seize a scepter and claim the title of Emperor himself! I have received word from sources in Runan that after the city's fall to banditry some evacuees and refugees have attempted to reach Shouchun, only to find the city under siege by Liu Bei's army!" Guo Jia declared.

"And how did you receive this news so soon?" Ju Shou asked.

"Even though you beat us, you should not underestimate our intelligence gathering." Guo Jia sneered.

"Master Guo, I do not doubt your wisdom, but I fear that my legitimacy may be called into question if I attack Liu Bei now. Some among this assembly may have taken your advice." Yuan Shao gave Cao Cao a playful glare, "but I am not one of them. I ask that you remain patient: we may have need for your wisdom once the Emperor accepts our proposal. We will inform Him of Liu Bei's defiance, and with the Emperor's blessing we will march on Xu province. With the Emperor's backing, even the Han loyalists under Liu Bei will have to stand down. His Majesty's support might also inspire Lords Liu Biao and Liu Zhang to submit to us too." Benchu replied.

Guo Jia scoffed. Cao Cao offered an apologetic glance while Guo Jia simply leaned back in his chair.

"I will submit the report right away." Man Chong, one of Cao Cao's favored tacticians, bowed low.

"And I will prepare our battle plan with Masters Chen and Man." Shen Pei bowed as well.

"Well, Benchu, rest assured that Xuzhou will be ours soon. I can't imagine Liu Bei putting up much of a fight once he knows that Emperor Xian approves of our efforts." Cao Cao shrugged.

"So you think our proposal will be accepted?"

"Why, of course! Why are you still asking that, Benchu? You are Grand General! You have the might of the Empire behind you. Why would the Emperor refuse?" Cao Cao grinned.

* * *

**Fortress Chai Sang, Sun Ce's army, unmarked room**

Although he was blindfolded, the smell of the river and the sound of local tongues gave his position away.

"You, oh Prime Minister, will tell me what I wish to know." A voice spoke.

Yang Hong smirked. When he arrived in Jian Ye he was quickly intercepted, captured, and brought to Lu Fan and Sun Ce. Bofu was planning an attack on Shou Chun but the arrival of this mysterious man put a stop to that plan. Yet not long after Yang Hong arrived, the Young Conqueror became ill.

Still, Lu Fan was quick to speak to Yang Hong and, realizing that the man held valuable information, had him blindfolded and sent to 'The Viceroy.'

Everyone in Jiangdong knew who The Viceroy was.

"Well?" The voice continued.

"I'm afraid I am no longer the Prime Minister of Zhong, oh Viceroy of The Little Conqueror." Yang Hong laughed.

"Your attire says otherwise. If you were dishonored, it's a miracle you are still alive. Yuan Shu is not the sort of man who would banish a potential threat such as yourself."

"Yes, but he is also the sort of man who is too proud to recognize that he made a mistake."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I resigned, albeit unofficially. The Emperor knows that I jumped ship by now, but he has other problems to worry about. Liu Xuande wants his head. Yuan Benchu also wants his head, even though they are family. I told him to swallow his pride and try to come to terms with Liu Biao, or perhaps even come crawling back to your forces. Unfortunately, the Emperor cursed me once I made those suggestions and ordered me to leave. I did just that."

"I see. But you still came here."

"Indeed. Lord Zhou Yu, Sun Bofu's plan to invade Xuzhou would have been a disaster, even if you went through Guangling instead of marching towards Shou Chun. And now that I am here and Liu Bei is certain to have made his move, you will need to prepare yourself for the coming storm. Yuan Shu is not long for this world, and Liu Bei will not be an independent force for very long either."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There is another, far greater threat. And if you do not prepare yourself accordingly your beloved Southland will be swept by its tide."

* * *

**Shou Chun, City Square**

The corpse of the Emperor of Zhong was hung on a gallows in the center of town.

To Yan Xiang's surprise, instead of mourning there were cheers. Many cheers. Zhang Xun and Ji Ling knelt next to Yan Xiang, and all three men were in chains.

"Rejoice, people of Shou Chun! You are free! You are free! You are-"

As Guan Yu cheered, his spear standing proudly beside him, Liu Bei was shaken from the festivities when one of his scouts brought a letter. He quickly sprinted forth and seized his sworn brother's shoulder.

"Yunchang! We must return to Xuzhou!"


End file.
